About That Night
by flippinhulk
Summary: Sarah successfully alludes Casey in the pilot, and reaches her hotel with Chuck. She thought she wouldn't know him after the next day. She thought wrong. Now they have to live with what happened that night at her hotel while trying to work together. AU.
1. Bad Romance

This is a new story. What you're about to read is something that has been in my head for a while. I wrote most of it probably a month ago, but finished it yesterday and today.

Just so you know, I'm still writing **Suburban Expansion**, so don't worry. If you haven't read that, I think you might want to? This is me cross-selling, but I'm bad at it. No wonder my sister is the marketing major.

So here goes...

* * *

She could handle it.

...Or at least that's what she told Graham. He asked her if she was ready. Bryce, her partner and lover had just been killed. She said she was fine. After all, he went rogue, destroyed the intersect, sent the intersect files to a possible boss of his named Chuck...He practically betrayed her. She said she was fine. She lied.

Graham was relying on her to be the cold and calculated agent that had propelled her into elite agent status. Sarah thought she needed to prove herself again. One of the best? Not anymore. Bryce was gone. Now they assumed she was the best. Ideally, she was the same girl who had been essentially training for this work her entire life. No man was going to cloud that vision for her. Her feelings for Bryce couldn't get in the way of her being an amazing agent, no matter how hard it was to look at those pictures of them in Cabo knowing he had lied to her, and knowing she'd never see him again.

The only remaining piece of the inconclusive puzzle of Bryce's rogue status was this guy Chuck. She had never even heard the name come up in all the years she'd known Bryce. A further background check clued Sarah in that Chuck used to be Bryce's roommate back in college. Figures he'd been rogue that long...Chuck must've been powerful financially and just persuasively to influence Bryce Larkin to break into a highly guarded government building to copy the files of the intersect then destroy the rest of it--a suicide mission.

Sarah was entirely taken by surprise to find out the infamous Chuck worked at a Buy More as a Nerd Herder when she finally went out to California. Sarah surmised that maybe it must've been a cover. Underneath it all, he had to be hiding important secrets.

Though as potentially bad Chuck could be, he didn't seem that way at all. Sarah was trained to read people extremely well. From just their first meeting, something inside of her was telling her that he was not a bad guy. Graham's constant pressure told her to think otherwise. John Casey from the NSA would be sent in soon. "Cold-school." She was running out of time.

Graham approved her to go off the grid for a bit to get to Chuck. A date would only suffice. With each passing minute of their conversation, the date started to feel more real than fake. Chuck was real. He wasn't a secret terrorist. He was goofy, adorable, funny, and genuine. If anything, this was all an accident. Bryce probably didn't mean to send the e-mail to Chuck in the few seconds before his death. All she needed to figure out now was if Chuck saw the e-mail, but that would be for later.

While talking about being her personal baggage handler, the conversation essentially had to do about Bryce; however, Sarah didn't even think about the complete sadness she had been feeling for the past few days about Bryce's death. He made her forget.

"I like you, Chuck," she says earnestly.

* * *

Casey with his NSA minions have already shown up. She takes a few out on the dance floor, completely oblivious to Chuck. And when she quickly leads him out of there and picks the lock to the nerd herder, he still has no idea what's going on. John Casey keeps hitting their car as they reversed down the road. Chuck's freaking out, looking every which way and shouting the occasional blurb. Bryce was always calm in situations like this. She even tried asking for Chuck's help in which way to turn, but he wasn't clear. Sarah and Bryce were a great team, because they never had a lapse in communication. When they reach the bottom of the concrete stairs on another street, Sarah doesn't hesitate in speeding down the road, and making multiple other turns.

"Listen to me, Chuck. Those men will hurt you. They're from the NSA and they're after you."

"Me, why? Wh-wh-wait-wait, why me? I'm nobody. I'm the supervisor of a nerd herd at a buy more. Maybe one day I'll be assistant store manager, and I don't even know if I want that job. Well, you know that's not your problem."

Chuck just verified what she had already determined. He was nobody. Just an innocent guy that is now being wrongfully hunted by the NSA.

"We have to get you somewhere safe which means you're not going home tonight. That's probably the first place that they're going to check which seems stupid, because of course we wouldn't go there-"

"Wait, what about Ellie and Devon?"

"Who?"

"My sister and her boyfriend."

"Oh, right. Don't worry, those guys are not going to hurt innocent civilians."

"Then why are they trying to hurt me?"

"How well do you know, Bryce Larkin?"

"How do you know Bryce?"

"We worked together at the CIA."

"The what? The CIA?! Bryce is a spy? Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy?"

"A rogue spy. Did he try to contact you?"

"I haven't heard from Bryce in a...Wait, no, he sent me an e-mail."

"Did you open it?"

"No. It was a line from Zorc."

"What?"

"Zorg. It's-It's a video game that we used to play. It was a riddle, and I solved it. And then there was all these a-a-a pictures. Lots and lots of pictures."

"You saw them?"

Chuck's facial expression said it all. He saw them.

"Your computer. Did you back it up? Is there an external drive?"

"It crashed a week ago. Wait, hold on a second. Was I not supposed to look at those pictures?"

"...No."

* * *

After they ditched the car in a parking garage and stole a different one, Chuck remained silent (or basically just in shock) for the remainder of the trip to her hotel. It was a lot to handle. One day his life was completely normal. Well, a gorgeous stranger being interested in him wasn't normal...Chuck meant the day before his birthday, before he got that ridiculous e-mail. Though right now he was freaking out, something about Sarah soothed him. While he sat on the bed, completely mute, watching Sarah pace around the room made him ignore the fact that she only went out with him to get information from him.

Wait.

"You only went out with me, because you had to find out about the e-mail, right?"

"What?" said Sarah, taken aback. She didn't think this would be the first thing out of his mouth right now.

"I guess it's pretty obvious-"

"Chuck, this is a matter of national security. Of course I asked you out to get some answers."

"Right. No, I get it-"

"But I meant what I said. I do like you, Chuck. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

"Really?"

"You seem morally sound. You're funny. All around a great guy." Basically, the opposite of Bryce.

"You make me sound fantastic."

"Maybe you are. Not to mention, you are very cute."

They exchanged smiles before both awkwardly stopped having finally noticed that.

"You know, Chuck," interjected Sarah, "Tomorrow we'll go to D.C., and get whatever you saw out of your head."

"Promise?"

"I can't really make promises, but you can trust me...I want to help you."

"So we'll probably never see each other again...That's too bad. All craziness aside, this was the best date I had in years."

"Me too."

Unaware until this moment, Sarah couldn't remember her moving forward, and Chuck getting off the bed and walking towards her. It must've happened somewhere in between talking, or while talking. Either way, he was probably only a foot away from her. His proximity-- or basically his presence made her not be able to think reasonably or logically...Or even think at all. She just knew how it felt.

As for Chuck, the same went for him. Jill who? Even while they were talking about Bryce, old feelings of hatred for stealing Jill from him and getting him kicked out of college never even registered. At first there were negative feelings for getting him into all of this. That's true. Now, however, Chuck had somewhat positive feelings about Bryce for getting him into all of this. That was more clear than ever when Chuck realized Sarah's hand was grasping his shirt.

Sarah faintly knew why she held onto his shirt, wanting to keep him close to her. But when he gripped her waist, her conscious tapped into her subconscious, because she only had one thought when he did that. She wanted to take off her bullet proof vest to feel his touch really on her.

A rational and smart agent would've immediately raised a red flag at herself and at the situation.

That agent was nowhere near this hotel room right now.

Sarah can hear it now. "Walker likes to get involved on the job." But this job will be done after tomorrow.

That leaves tonight open for them to...get involved.

* * *

**If you think I should continue or think anything else about this story, let me know. **


	2. Carry Out

**This is pretty much a first for me. Two updates in one day. Okay, so technically this is Wednesday now...Oh damn. The reviews from the first chapter, and people saying they'd like me to continue made me continue. So thank you to all of those people. Just a reminder, this chapter still takes place technically during the pilot.  
**

I feel like I should put some sort of disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Warner Bros. Studios does which means General Electric probably does. Media conglomerates rule the world? I'm definitely not apart of that.

* * *

Chuck didn't want to wake up. He had this dream that he had wild and passionate sex with Sarah, this insanely beautiful and sexy CIA agent. If he opened his eyes, that would mean he was just in his bedroom alone, and would have to get ready for another boring day at the Buy More. That would mean it wasn't real.

Oh well.

He opened his eyes, quickly realizing he wasn't in his bedroom, and it was still dark out. Also, he wasn't alone. Beside him in the bed was a woman. A woman with a naked back to him, and her blond tendrils sprawled across the pillow beside his. It was real. He should've known better. He was a sweatpants and t-shirt kind of guy when it came to bed wear, not just boxers. The rush of everything that happened between them came back into his mind. It felt good.

Sarah, on the other hand, was already awake. She woke up rational again. How could she have had sex with the mark? It's one thing to do that with your partner...But the mark?! No worries, they'd fly to D.C. today, and get what he saw out of his head. It would be fine. She would just have to make it through the awkward morning after. The first time she and Bryce had sex, the morning after was strange. They stayed on separate sides of the bed, and ignored what happened for the rest of the day. Only until weeks later did they finally acknowledge something between them. But still, they always woke up only holding their pillows, if anything. She still had hours before that, so she tried falling back to sleep.

It was funny to look back on how the relationship (if you can even call it that) started between her and Bryce. After successfully completing a mission and still on an adrenaline high, they had sex.

Dammit.

Did her and Chuck just have sex, because it was after an adrenaline rush? Was she an adrenaline junkie? Well, to be a CIA agent, you kind of had to be. But to do that to Chuck? He didn't deserve that. He was so amazing, and nice, and sensual, and cute, not to mention surprisingly great in bed...

Before Sarah could digress in those thoughts, she felt rustling in the bed beside her. Chuck's bare back pressed against hers, and he slipped an arm under her neck. Then he covered his other arm over her, resting his hand on her abdomen, and pulled her into him. She could've freaked out with this, but she didn't. She closed her eyes again, and wasn't aware that she smiled when Chuck kissed her neck, the spot right before her neck met her shoulder. It was one of those spots that she loved getting kissed on. She never told Bryce blatantly, but hoped that it would happen. Rarely would his lips encroach there while having sex. Maybe Chuck was just lucky. And on that note...

"So are you trying to get lucky again, Mr. Bartowski?" said Sarah, putting her hand over his, and subsequently pressing his hand more firmly into her abdomen.

"I didn't know you were so formal after already having sex."

"I'm just trying to stay professional."

"World's oldest profession?"

Sarah rolled over and on top of him. His smile was wide as well as hers. The feeling she had right as she closed her eyes, right before kissing him, was complete comfortableness. Too bad he wasn't an agent too. She would be gone after getting him to D.C., probably in some classified area on a different continent. Who was she kidding? How could Chuck Bartowski ever be an agent? No knock to Chuck, but he didn't seem agent material. Then again, at least they'd be able to keep this up.

A phone call interrupted their intense make out session.

"One second," said Sarah. She kissed him one more time before reaching for her phone on the nightstand.

Still on a sexual high, Chuck, in a dashing move (if he may say so himself), rolled her over right as she grabbed the phone. Now over her, Chuck kissed her deeply again, unable to keep his hands, lips, etc. off of her. Before kissing him one more time, Sarah looked at the caller ID on her phone.

"Wait, Chuck-"

"Yeah?"

"I've got to answer this," Sarah paused before answering the phone, hoping to gain some bit of composure, "Walker."

"Agent Walker, nice to hear from you. I'm assuming you're secure?" asked Graham on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I'm here with the mark. We're just awaiting further instructions for departure."

"How is the mark taking it?"

"I'd say extremely well...given the sensitive matter of these circumstances."

Sarah smiled with that last line.

"Sensitive matter?" whispered Chuck into her ear, having being close enough to hear the question and obviously the answer.

He began kissing her neck, and grazed his hand along the side of her body. Chuck couldn't believe himself. It was as if he was having an out of body experience. He had never been this forward, this intense, this soon with a girl. Even with Jill, it was good, pretty good sometimes, but never like this. He never acted like this. Maybe it was because Sarah would probably be off in some knife fight with some evil doers in Jacarda the next day. Or maybe it was something else...Chuck couldn't put his finger on it. Instead, he put his fingers on the side of her thigh, and hiked it up.

Sarah's breathing started getting heavy, and she knew this was the beginning of the end. It's not like they were even having sex yet, but it was the anticipation that was killing her. Graham had put her on hold, and another minute of this with Chuck was going to make her hang up with her boss, the director of the CIA.

"You're going to get me in trouble."

"If I only have a few more hours with you, I don't want to waste any time."

Chuck was driving her crazy. Chuck, of all people. Even when she saw him for the first time, she was curious. Sure he was quirky, but he was tall, had big feet, and big hands. And you know what they say about that...So what? Who doesn't judge books by their covers to an extent? Though it did go much further than that. He didn't pretend to be sweet and caring. He just was. He didn't have to be Bryce Larkin; because let's be honest, he didn't have it in him. So maybe that's why she was ridiculously enthralled with Chuck. He could never end up like Bruce Larkin. He'd never get in this business, and end up dying, basically leaving her like everyone else she cared about had in her life.

She needed to hang up. By this point, Chuck had moved up to her lips, and she couldn't fight kissing him back. It'd be embarrassing to say the least if Graham chose this moment to come back on the line. Sarah let go of the phone, and it rolled on the side of the pillow.

"Agent Walker? General Stanfield has been killed," hurriedly said Graham.

"What?" asked Sarah, getting the phone, and holding it back to her ear.

"General Stanfield. He at a NATO conference in a hotel in downtown LA. There was an explosion. We don't know anything else except that there are a bunch of high ranking casualities including General Stanfield."

As soon as Graham finished his last sentence, Chuck felt his head go numb. A few seconds later, the rush of information was conceptualized. Chuck was shocked.

"Chuck. Chuck?" said Sarah. His eyes had flittered opened and closed, and he wasn't saying anything. This was definitely not the face she'd expect from him this soon.

"A Serbian demolitions expert killed him," spoke Chuck.

"What?"

"Last week, the NSA intercepted some blueprints- blueprints of a hotel in downtown LA. And then the CIA found a file on schematics of a bomb in Prague. The bomb was in the hotel."

Chuck got off the bed, and pulled his boxers up to a respected position from where they had been dragged down a bit by Sarah's legs.

Sarah pulled the sheet over her, and sat up in the bed, tuning out Graham still on the line.

"How do you know that Chuck?" said Sarah, stunned, "Were you working with Bryce?"

"No! All I did was open that damn e-mail from him! And now all this. First, yesterday during work, I saw a newscast on one of the TVs, I went numb, then I got this...This flash of information. They said Stanfield had just arrived, but I knew he got in the night before. Later I was at a Price Mart, and saw this creepy guy, and it happened again. Serbian demolitions expert. Then earlier when we were walking to the club. I knew it was the General's motorcade, but that was it until now."

Chuck took a breath after rambling all of that. He found his jeans on the floor, and started putting them on.

"So you just flashed again?"

"More or less, yeah. It just put everything together," squeakily said Chuck, while pacing around the room, trying to find his shirts. He only found the button down so far.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get dressed," said Chuck, putting on his button down, "Sarah, you've been great. Great date, great in other things. But I have to go. I'm pretty sure I'm an accomplice. I mean, I knew what was going to happen before it happened-"

"No you didn't. You said it yourself, right now you just put everything together."

"But I still had all the information. I have to go warn or at least say bye to my family or something. I'm definitely gonna be gone longer than I thought."

"Chuck, no!"

He had already rushed out of the hotel room though. As soon as he did, Chuck was pulled and pushed against the wall on the opposite side of the door. With his face pressed against the wall, Chuck assumed he was already too late. The man handcuffed him roughly, grunting angrily a couple times.

"You're coming with me," said the man.

"No, he's with me," said Sarah, appearing swiftly in the doorway, already dressed and holding a gun to Casey's head.

"Good to see you alive, Agent Walker."

"Yeah right."

"Okay, so I'll admit, two dead CIA agents in one week did sound nice."

"What?" said Chuck, completely out of the loop.

Casey kept his grasp on Chuck's wrists, then swung him around to where Sarah's gun was pointed at him. Casey began walking backwards slowly with Chuck.

"Want to take the shot, Walker? Doesn't matter if you accidentally shoot him. That's probably what they're going to do with him anyway."

"I don't know about that."

A cell phone ring interrupted the intense staring match between the two agents. Chuck just looked confused and scared. It was Casey's phone that was ringing. He answered it with one hand while keeping a vicious grasp on Chuck. After all, people only called him in case of emergencies, like if their fingers were on fire while they were dialing.

"Major Casey....Mmmhmm. Oh....OK...Five minutes? Will do, ma'am," said Casey over the course of almost a minute, then hung up the phone.

He let go of Chuck, and pushed him a bit towards Sarah.

"It seems your boss talked to my boss," repeated Casey to Sarah, "We've got a debriefing in five. You're quick, Walker."

Sarah scoffed as Chuck's heartbeat started to steady, reveling in Sarah's quickness.

* * *

"After hearing what Mr. Bartowski had said, I contacted General Beckman. We both verified the information. We have agents after the man he identified as the bomber," said Graham over the video feed on the laptop in Sarah's hotel room.

"Wait, what information? From what I saw in my head?" said Chuck, "I promise, I didn't know any of this stuff before seeing the pictures in the e-mail."

General Beckman answered, "Chuck, those pictures that you saw were encoded with secrets, government secrets. Since you saw them, you know them."

"There were thousands of them."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me all of our secrets are in his head," interrupted Casey.

"He is the computer. He's the intersect."

"So then what's next? What happens to me?"

"After talking with General Beckman, we've decided that we will let you go back to your normal life," answered Graham.

"Really?"

"With the constant protection of Major Casey and Agent Walker. They will protect you, and you will work for us. You will go with them on missions, and supply them with as much information as the computer in your head allows you to."

"What?" said Casey and Sarah at the same time.

"I really wish that I could help you, but I can't. I'm not this kind of guy," rambled Chuck, "Call Bryce. He's the guy that can save the day."

"Bryce is dead," somberly said Sarah, "He died sending those secrets to you."

"Bryce is dead?"

The General interjected, "Chuck, you're an incredibly important asset, and you're being protected because of it. There's no need to worry. When there is a mission, your handlers will guide you through it. It should be an easy adjustment. Just think, you have this unique and amazing ability to secure our national security by holding all this information in your head. We will brief again as soon as possible."

The screen went blank.

"Well, when she puts it that way," joked Chuck. He smiled, but neither Casey or Sarah did.

Casey turned towards Chuck and pointed, "This isn't a walk in the park, Chuck. The General may put it eloquently, but from now on, you'll be in a world of danger."

"What about my family, my friends?"

"You tell them nothing to keep them safe," answered Sarah.

"Great. Yesterday, I was making $11 an hour fixing computers. Now I have one in my brain, and I can't figure out why Bryce did this. Why he chose me."

"Not even like you can ask him since he's dead, right Walker?" happily said Casey to Sarah. She ignored him.

"So I can go home?"

"For now," said Casey.

"Can I talk to you first, Sarah?"

"Later, Chuck.

"Should I call you on your cell?"

"We'll talk later."

"Alright," said Chuck. He walked a few steps, but then saw his t-shirt out of the corner of his eye tangled in the comforter on the floor.

He picked it up, and turned around. Both Casey and Sarah were looking at him inquisitively.

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later."

Chuck closed the door behind him. Casey turned back towards Sarah.

"Old habits die hard, huh Walker?"

"You can leave too. Besides, Chuck's going to need a ride."

Casey grunted, and walked up to the door to leave. As soon as he opened it, Chuck was a foot away, about to knock.

"Yeah, I'm kind of gonna need a ride."

"Fine."

They walked out the door together, and down the same hallway as before. This time was less hostile, but not for long.

"So Major Casey, how'd you get into this line of work, you know being a secret agent? What does it entail? I mean, if I'm going to be doing this job now, I kind of want to know what I'm getting into-"

"Listen to me, moron, you're not an agent. You're an asset, and I'm your handler; meaning, we're not equals."

"So Sarah is-"

"Your handler too. We're here to protect your ass in the most professional sense. This also doesn't mean we're friends."

"Got it," said Chuck, secretly wondering what he, or basically Bryce got him into. But then he remembered what else he got into...Yeah, he wanted to talk to Sarah.

* * *

Waiting around like an idiot is what Chuck did. Ellie and Morgan bombarded him as soon as he got home around 1AM, but he hugged them, possibly to alleviate any worries that last night was bad. Okay, it had it's low points, but overall Chuck felt his life changing in a good way. Well, any change in his already mundane life was good, and being with Sarah was definitely good. So he waited in his room the rest of the early morning with his phone by his side. Multiple times he grabbed his phone, ready to call, but instead dropped his phone. Maybe she'd be annoyed with that? It was an inappropriate time...Chuck laid in bed, wishing she'd magically appear, or come through the Morgan door. While intensely imagining that, he fell asleep.

Later that morning, Chuck turned in the assistant manager application with confidence, something that he hadn't had since Jill broke his heart and Bryce got him kicked out of school. The Buy More felt different. For other obvious reasons on why it was different, Casey gave him a mean smile while standing in brand new Buy More attire.

Chuck turned around to take everything in, but saw only what he truly wanted to see- Sarah.

Was it just him, or did she keep getting more beautiful, more amazing with each step towards him? Images from his own memory started pouring into his consciousness, and Chuck couldn't help but smile. Change was good. Change meant Sarah, so it had to be good.

Oh no. He glanced at the ring while she held a shopping basket. Different images started coming in, but from the damn computer in his head.

The flash of images stopped right as Sarah stopped in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Chuck gulped, "Umm...It could wait."

"You mean later?" She genuinely smiled, though knew she probably shouldn't have.

Chuck however, nervously smiled. "Mmhmm. Yeah, definitely."

She walked away, and Chuck started freaking out all over again.

_What did I get myself into? Or rather who..._

* * *

**Again, let me know if you want me to continue. I'm always apprehensive starting a new story; because I do write for you guys, and I like to know that you guys exist. ha. **


End file.
